


That Which Is Sacred

by mixgoldenphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roman, Because Gabe Is Still An Angel, Consent, Judeo-Christian Mythology, M/M, Virginal Sacrifices Refer To Losing Virginity, Winged Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixgoldenphoenix/pseuds/mixgoldenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a winged man moves in on the mountain beside a village, the villagers assume him to be a god. Hoping for the god's blessings, they send a virginal sacrifice up the mountain. Sam is their unwilling offering. He's surprised at, and resentful towards, their decision. He's even more surprised when the god is revealed to be not only not a god but also unwilling to accept his offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Is Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> I'm THREE days behind on this one. But, uh, I got a little carried away. Oops. Written for Sabrielation on Tumblr. Prompt 4's task was to choose a word listed. I chose "sacred." Also: Any historical inaccuracies are because I'm going by what I remember from Arts & Culture about three years ago.

Sam didn't know what to expect as he stood in the creature's Nest. Well, it wasn't really a nest. His people just called it that. A pit stop for a winged being seemed to naturally call to mind the word "nest." But, this was no collection of leaves, twigs, and feathers. It was a temple made of granite. The outside seemed almost cold and foreboding with its grey, stone-carved columns. However, on the inside, there was red granite and greenstone. The rocks added color to the environment, at least.

Hardly any furniture resided within the Nest, Sam noted. No bed and no area for cooking. Not that he really expected to find such things. It was a temple, not a house. Yet, the creature, or god, or whatever it was, used the place from time to time to rest his wings. Why wouldn't he pamper himself with material comforts? Sam whimpered a little at the thought.

He'd been standing, awkwardly, within the Nest for what felt like an hour. Idly waiting for the being who lived in it to return. He'd been surprised to find the place empty when he finally reached it. Surprised and annoyed. He _had_ just walked up the small mountain only for his efforts to be in vain.

Sam couldn't leave, however. Wouldn't leave. His village was depending on him. He was the Chosen One. Not that he particularly liked that title. It sounded a bit pretentious. Plus, he really didn't like what lie in store for him. His older brother hadn't, either, but… What could they do when an entire group of people voted to make Sam the next candidate for an offering, slapped ceremonial garb on him, and booted him towards the mountain with the ultimatum of either doing his duty or facing their wrath?

He, logically, chose the option that kept him alive.

So, Sam remained. He waited. His eyes roamed over the same columns and red granite table at least a hundred times. He fiddled at the toga wrapped around him. He removed the gold diadem from his head, furled his nose at it in distaste, only to replace it reluctantly. He was to resemble a person of worth, after all. He couldn't be caught without it. Even if he wanted to sling the expensive, yet fragile, piece of jewelry against the wall.

He was just about to throw his caution to the wind and _sit_ when the creature--god--returned. Sam didn't see him, at first. He'd heard wings and seen their shadows. The setting sun's light flickered as the being passed.

Sam's heart pounded so fast he thought it'd moved to his throat. This was it. This was happening. He was going to be the second person to ever come face-to-face with the thing that had taken up residence near his village. Hopefully, Sam'd be the first person to actually fulfill his needs.

What walked into view was not what Sam had been expecting at all. The golden wings sprouting from the being's back, primaries a hair's breadth off the floor, he _had_ taken into account. But the appearance of a man that was shorter than him… That was surprising. Of course, Sam had been the tallest person in his village, but… Gods were supposed to be intimidating. Colossal. Larger than life. Not…amazingly human.

Not that there was anything wrong with how the god looked. His hair was a pretty shade of honey. It stopped just before the base of his neck, curling outwards at the bottom. His eyes Sam couldn't really see, since the being had his gaze trained on the floor as he walked, but they appeared to be a similar color. The tunic he wore was simple--cream-colored and stopping at the knees--accompanied with simple sandals. No jewelry adorned him. Not even a ring. All of this surprised Sam.

And Sam, apparently, had surprised the god. Golden eyes--so Sam had been right--flickered over to him, looked at the ground, and then shot back towards him faster than an arrow. The being startled, wings twitching in fright, before he stopped moving. Sam tried not to smirk as the other hung his head. So…this god was not infallible. Good to know.

"How did you get in?" The winged-man asked, holding his finger up.

Sam frowned, bemused, "You don't have any doors?"

"Right," the god replied. He dropped his hand and pursed his lips, "I should fix that."

Sam remained where he stood, waiting for something to happen. For the god to make his demands or strike him down for trespassing. Anything. Instead, he simply looked back at Sam. The two stared at one another for a solid minute, the sounds of nature being the only thing to occupy the silence. The god cast his eyes away for a second, only for them to meet Sam's again as he tilted his head.

"So… Is there a reason you're still awkwardly standing in my living room?" He asked.

Sam was flabbergasted.

"You-. I'm the Chosen One!" He stressed, motioning towards his ceremonial garb.

"Uh-huh…? Congrats?"

"The-the sacrifice! You're supposed to know these things! You're a god!" Sam shrieked.

This wasn't supposed to be how it went. The god was supposed to tell _him_ what to do and he was supposed to do it, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. Not the other way around! What was this?!

The being in front of him furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment. Then, finally, recognition lit up in his eyes. Sam was about to breathe a sigh of relief, until the winged-man started laughing. That was not the response Sam was looking for. Completely incorrect.

"Oh!" The god exclaimed, shaking his finger at him. "I get it now. You mooks down near the fields think I'm a god. That's… Heh, that's funny."

Sam's blood ran cold as he demanded, "You're not a god?"

"Nope!" The winged man grinned with a shrug.

He snapped his fingers and, much to Sam's surprise, a very strange looking chair magically appeared behind the red granite table. The creature walked over to it and plopped down, mindful of his wings, and then placed the heels of his feet upon the table.

"But," Sam stuttered, "if-if you're not… If you're not a god… What _are_ you?"

"Mmm, well, your people wouldn't have a clue. Not yet, anyway. Not for a long time. But, you'll learn to call what I am an 'angel.'"

"An _angel_? Like a messenger?"

" _The_ Messenger, actually. But that's all semantics and crap. Don't worry about it. You can call me Gabriel, considering that's my name."

Sam's mind was whirling. Angels didn't exist in his village's pantheon. He didn't have any clue as to what species of monster they could be. If they were a form of monster. Maybe a demi-god? Or…a messenger of a god? That didn't make sense; one of those already existed.

It didn't matter what Gabriel was. All that mattered was if he would accept Sam. Taking a deep breath, Sam hardened his resolve.

"All right," he began. "Gabriel. Messenger. Angel. Whatever. W-will-"

"Kid, if ya tense up anymore, I'm afraid you may hurt yourself."

"Stop that."

"Sorry. Carry on."

"Will you…accept me…Sam…as…asyourvirginalsacrifice."

The gleeful giggle and uproarious laughter that came from the angel across from him did not do anything to lighten Sam's mood. In fact, all it managed to do was fill him with shame and rage. It was one thing to be considered a failure of a man because he had yet to find a wife. It was one thing to be the first man his entire village thought of to offer this-this _angel_ in exchange for their long-term happiness and sustainability while _he_ had to be the damn creature's consort, or worse. It was another to have his courage and resolve brushed aside and laughed at. _That_ was definitively more insulting.

"Stop that!" Sam shouted, fists clenched as he glared at the clapping angel. "I'm here to offer myself to you in exchange for a blessing on my village! Now, are you going to take me as yours or not!"

Sam's last demands only sent Gabriel into another fit of giggles, tears streaming down his face. Sam's jaw tightened as he glared at him. Soon, Gabriel brought himself under control. He wiped at his eyes with the heels of his palms and shook his head. Pushing himself up in his chair, he finally looked at Sam.

"Sorry," he grinned. "I couldn't resist. That lead up was just-"

Sam was one step away from throwing the diadem at the damn angel's face.

"…Wow. Touchy. Okay. Look, kid."

" _Sam_ ," he growled.

"Sam. I'm not a god. I'm not anything like your little pagan deities, or whatever. I don't take sacrifices 'in exchange' for some fancy tricks to sustain some folks who are too lazy to pay attention to the weather and thus wind up with failed crops. Okay?"

Sam felt his face twitch. No, no that couldn't be right. Everything took sacrifices. That was just how things worked. If you wanted something, you went to someone who could give it to you and you paid them for their services. Gabriel had to be joking. But, what if he wasn't?

"Then…make an exception!" He declared. "I can't leave here without your boon."

Gabriel frowned at that. "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean that," Sam began, "my village depends on me. If I don't help them, no one will. You've already turned down the girl they sent you. Obviously, you don't prefer women. So, here I am."

"No," Gabriel groaned. "I sent her back for the same reason I'm sending _you_ back. I don't do sacrifices. Virginal, blood, food… Okay, that's a lie. I do like the food. But, I don't _do_ sacrifices! What is with you humans?"

Sam's heart was pounding, and for a completely different reason than it had been earlier.

"You _have_ to take me."

"I don't have to do anything."

"I _can't_ go back! They will _kill_ me if you do not accept their offering. Their offering being _me_. They'll blame me for-for your wrath and I'll be sacrificed in a completely different way. That's just how they work!"

Gabriel's face quickly turned fierce. The change shocked Sam. When the angel looked like that he looked like how gods were meant to. Gabriel's glare turned from him and focused on the floor. Sam imagined him looking through it. Directing his gaze towards the collection of houses and farmlands that littered the base of his small mountain. He was not pleased.

"Fine," Gabriel snapped.

Sam nodded shakily, "Uh. There's…There's no bed."

The angel faced him quickly, mouth agape. He flailed a hand in Sam's direction.

"No, not _that_ fine! I meant that you could stay here! At least, until your idiotic villagers get their heads out of their asses," Gabriel complained. He stood from his chair, "And knock it off with the sex talk, 'cuz it ain't gonna happen."

Sam floundered. The angel looked ready to take off. There was nothing in the Nest he could use for food or a place to rest. Or a place to relieve himself. Even if, he was beginning to suspect, Gabriel didn't partake in such human needs, _he_ did. If the angel was to leave him within the Nest without any of those things…

"Wait!" He exclaimed, reaching for Gabriel's arm.

Gabriel's right wing batted it away. Sam gasped at the contact, stupidly surprised that the feathered appendages were real- _felt_ real. He withdrew his hand. Gabriel didn't seem angry with him for overstepping his boundaries, however. The angel merely stared over his shoulder at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm human," Sam stated.

"Oh," Gabriel replied. "Right. My bad. Knock yourself out, Sam."

With a snap of the angel's fingers, the entire 'living room' of the Nest shifted before his eyes. The red granite table grew in length and upon it sat a literal feast. More of the strange, soft-looking chairs appeared underneath it. A huge bed formed behind them on the small raised portion towards the back of the temple. It was made wood and the same softness as the chairs. On it lay cloth dyed the color of fresh blood. Torches roared to life on each of the columns, casting too-bright light over the area.

Sam was speechless, wide eyes taking in all the changes. Believing the gods were capable of magic-even if Gabriel was no god-was one thing but to actually see magic happen before his eyes… Yet, why was the angel doing all of this for him? To provide him with the bare minimum would have been expected, but to go such lengths. No way Gabriel didn't want anything in return.

"Where are you going?" He asked as the angel spread his wings.

"None of your business. Just enjoy your temporary home."

Sam flinched, throwing his arms up to protect himself against the wind as he was buffeted by the powerful draft caused by Gabriel's wings. He watched the angel disappear behind the columns; he listened to Gabriel's wing beats, unmoving, until he couldn't hear them anymore.

When he was sure Gabriel was gone, he allowed himself to relax a little. His shoulders slumped as the tension drained out of them. Sam eyed the food before him. Meats, poultry, fruits and vegetables. Many were delicacies he'd never even had the chance to look upon, let alone eat. All of it smelt divine. But, that was the problem.

Gabriel may have told him he had no desire to bed him, but Sam knew enough tales of gods to know they often lied. He would be foolish to be tricked by pleasant food that was poisoned and to, then, be taken advantage of. No, despite how much his mouth watered and his stomach rumbled, Sam was not eating anything on that table. He'd just as soon leave the Nest and scrounge for grub. So long as a villager didn't see him and he returned before Gabriel came back.

With a sigh, Sam stepped around the long table towards the bed. It was a strange looking thing. He hesitantly placed his palm against the top of it. Well, look at that, it _was_ soft. And not just the material, but the bed itself. It gave way under his hand like springy moss. Sam couldn't help the grin that stretched the corner of his mouth. He may not be willing to eat any of the food, but the bed seemed pretty safe. And soft. He wasn't going to get over that anytime soon. With Gabriel gone, probably for the night, what harm would there be in simply going to sleep?

* * *

A week passed.

It was an amazing boring week, all things considered. Gabriel was rarely present, though he came and went as predictably as the Sun. When he wasn't there, Sam had absolutely nothing to do. Except think. And his thoughts always revolved around the missing angel. Sam thought about his motives. Why he kept feeding him and allowing him to stay in the Nest. Why he hadn't tried sleeping with him, even though Sam brought the topic up every time Gabriel landed.

Each time, the angel would repeat the same thing he'd said the first night. He didn't do sacrifices. Sam even tried to pass it off as merely payment for services, as if he were buying Gabriel's blessings for the village. He tried to pass it off as something he wanted to do; something he'd come to the decision of himself. Gabriel still refused. In fact, the more Sam pressed, the more Gabriel got annoyed with him. He'd always leave ahead of schedule when Sam got too pushy.

So, Sam stopped being pushy. Instead, he tried for seduction. Flirtation and jokes over wine and food. Gabriel, it seemed, _did_ like food. Yet, when Sam got too close or even tried to touch him, Gabriel would conveniently-or inconveniently-pull back. The angel'd play it off as a joke to keep with the mood, but he'd definitely retain his distance.

Sam was frustrated. He couldn't go back to his village, to his brother, until he had a blessing. Gabriel wouldn't give it to him. If Gabriel kept refusing him…Sam was probably going to be doomed to stay in the Nest forever. Never allowed to see his people again for fear that they'd slit his throat to appease the winged god that wasn't even a god. Forever stuck looking at the face of the creature that could have solved all his problems if he'd just had sex with him and blessed the village.

Why was Gabriel so infuriating?

"Sammy!" A familiar voice echoed off the stone columns around him.

Sam pushed himself up off the bed, where he'd been idly staring at the ceiling, confused frown on his face as he shouted back, "Dean?"

"Sam!" Sure enough, there was his brother running towards him.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been worried about Dean. Dean had fought against the others when it was decided Sam would be the next Chosen One. Damn near resorted to _extreme_ violence. He had managed to punch the leader's advisor in the face, however, before they hauled him away. It was good to see him-alive and in one piece.

"Dean!" He exclaimed as he stood. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

Dean jogged to a stop on the other side of the red granite table. He didn't once look at the food laid out on it. That worried Sam. Dean always thought with his stomach first. Maybe something had happened back at the village?

"What-?" Dean gasped, disbelief coloring his tone. "What am I doing here? I'm here to rescue you, ya idiot! I noticed when bird brain left, snuck away, and ran up the damn mountain. Now, grab your little golden tiara thingy and let's go. We can sell it and start a life somewhere else, or something. Somewhere that, preferably, doesn't have any gods needing virgins. You are still a virgin, right? He hasn't touched you yet? Oh, please tell me he hasn't touched you. I swear to the gods, I will-"

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

His brother paused, finger still raised, and finally looked at him long enough to actually _look_ at him. Dean's eyes traveled down Sam's body and back up, a contemplative frown on his lips. He was evaluating Sam's well-being. Checking to make sure Sam was as all right as he was going to claim to be.

"I'm fine. He hasn't touched me." Sam let the frustration bleed into his voice, "He hasn't even made an attempt."

Dean blinked rapidly, shook his head, and asked, "Wait, so you _want_ him to touch you?"

_No_.

"Yes!" Sam shouted, throwing his arms up. "Yes, okay? Our people want their happiness. He's not that bad of a guy. Hell, he gave me a feast that will never spoil, or run out, and _isn't_ poisoned and an _extremely_ soft bed. One that, I'm pretty sure, no mortal has ever been graced enough to sleep on. So, yeah, Dean. I would like to do my ceremonial duties and then everyone will be happy. Myself included."

Dean's face fell. Shit. Sam knew that look. That was the pitying look. Dean had seen right past his lie and, now, he was going to talk about it. Sam didn't need that.

He watched, tense, as Dean walked around the long table. He hated when Dean did this. When he used their brotherly bond to throw him off-to make him change his mind about something that _needed_ to be done. Something that wasn't an option.

"Sammy," Dean began gently. "You don't have to do this. Just because our people forced you to believe that this was the only way to save them, or-or whatever, doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself for them. If anything, it should make you want to leave them to the wolves. I mean, who the hell does that to their own?"

"Dean," Sam sighed. "It's not that simple and you know it."

"Well, this is a sight," Gabriel's voice said.

Sam jerked upright, startled because the angel had snuck up on them. Dean immediately tensed, a look of fury scowling his features as his head snapped towards Gabriel. Gabriel was standing a few feet behind Dean, arms folded, an eyebrow raised in amusement. His wings were folded neatly behind his back. They betrayed none of the angel's emotions. Sam couldn't tell if that meant he was content or if he was simply masking them.

Dean pulled a wicked looking blade from his tunic and threw his arm out to block Sam, as if that would somehow protect his brother. Sam panicked at Dean's actions, worried that Gabriel would hurt Dean for threatening him.

"Whoa. Easy there, Rambo," Gabriel said.

He made no move against Dean. Merely continued to stare at him. Sam tried to bring his heart rate down.

"What's a 'rambo'?" Dean snapped gruffly, knife still held out in front of him as he stepped back to be closer to Sam.

"It's not a what, it's a who. And who he is is a character that won't be around for a few thousand years. The point is: Chill. Relax. Put down the pointy object and explain why you're in my house."

"He's my brother," Sam replied quickly, trying to head off anything Dean could bite back with. "He's just… He was worried, so."

"Ah," Gabriel nodded once.

The angel unfolded his arms, let them drop loosely as he tilted his head to the side. He surveyed Dean the same way Dean had surveyed Sam. With a dismissive shrug, Gabriel walked to sit down in one of the many cushioned chairs at the table. Once sat, the angel began to pick at some grapes. Dean looked at Sam, his expression clearly questioning what the deal was with the strange god he was threatening. Sam smiled weakly at him.

"'Ah?'" Dean questioned, slowly lowering his knife as he refaced Gabriel. "'Ah,' and that's it?"

"Would you rather me smite you? I could do that, y'know? I could kill you a hundred different ways in a single day and you'd be none the wiser," Gabriel replied easily. "But, what would be the point? You haven't done anything to me. Yet. You haven't made a move against Sam. Since you're brothers _and_ you risked certain death climbing up my little mountain, I doubt you will. So… Yeah. Yeah, _that's it_."

Dean, once again, looked over his shoulder at Sam.

"This is the guy you claim you wanna have sex with?"

"Dean!"

"Ugh," Gabriel rolled his eyes, tossing a grape into the air and catching it with his mouth. "Not that again. Look, Dean-o. I'm assuming you came up here to either take Sam and bolt or to give me the whole, 'Hurt my bro and I kill ya,' speech. Which, I'm just gonna add, is so very archaic. Lovely sentiment but, in practice, kinda dictatorial.

"Anyhoo, ya don't have to do either. I've already visited your little village; told 'em what's up. They'll leave you and Sam alone. Forever. Or else. Though, heh, I would suggest getting the hell out of there, anyway. People that risk innocents for their own selfish needs? Not to be trusted. Also, I have no desire to take your darling Sammy's virginity for any reason. So, put away the gloves. You don't need 'em."

Sam stared, dumbfounded, at Gabriel as he nonchalantly continued to eat. What? He'd spoken to the villagers? He'd _threatened_ them into not doing any sacrifices? Sam was free to go and there was nothing Gabriel wanted from him?

"Why would you do that?" Sam heard himself ask breathlessly.

"Who cares, Sam?" Dean said. "Let's just listen to the odd-speaking god and get out of here."

Dean grabbed a hold of his arm to lead him away. However, he didn't want to leave. Not yet. Not until he figured out just what was going on with this angel. He pulled his arm gently from his brother's grasp as he continued to watch Gabriel.

"No," he announced. "No, I'm going to stay here."

"What?!" Came Dean's indignant yelp. "You can't be serious! He's just given you permission to leave!"

"It was never him keeping me here!" Sam yelled back, glaring down at his brother. "It was my fear of the villagers! And there's no telling if they'll keep their word about not using me for a blood sacrifice instead of a virginal one. No. I'm staying here, at least for a few more weeks, until their paranoia dies down."

"The hell you are," Dean growled. "I didn't walk all the way up here just to let you-"

"Dean," Gabriel's voice echoed around them, louder than should be normal.

Dean's eyes widened minutely, his shoulder's tensing as both he and Sam felt the power resonating in the air. His brother faced the angel, as did he, and looked cowed. Sam was shocked. Gabriel had not only risen from his chair, but he'd also raised his wings so that they stretched out on either side of him. It was an intimidation technique, that much was certain. One that was working.

"You will obey Sam's wishes while you're under my roof. He's a grown man; he can decide for himself what he wants," Gabriel spoke slowly. "Even if what he wants will inconvenience me, again."

Sam was pretty sure he was supposed to find insult with Gabriel's last comment; however, he was more pleased that the other had taken his side on the matter. Dean's face twitched as he tried not to say anything provoking to Gabriel. He looked back up at Sam, searching his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Dean," he repeated. "If he's willing to scold you for behaving badly towards me _and_ threaten everyone… I think it's safe to say I'll be in good hands. You can even visit me whenever you like!"

"Seriously?" Gabriel droned, clearly unsupportive of _that_ decision.

Dean sighed loudly, "Yeah, alright. I'll be back in another week, or something. But the only thing saving you from my presence every single day is that climbing this mountain is a pain!"

Sam smiled at him. Dean grumbled his good-byes, glared at Gabriel, and left the Nest. Gabriel didn't even bother to watch him leave, probably confidant that the man wouldn't do anything drastic like try and attack him from behind. When Dean was out of earshot, Gabriel addressed him.

"He was right, you know."

"About what?" Sam frowned, mood souring slightly.

"Don't ever do anything just because someone makes you think you have no other choice," Gabriel replied, oddly serious. "Not me, not Dean, not anyone. You deserve better that, Sam. You deserve to be your own person because you _are_ your own person."

Gabriel's words had a strange effect on him. They were sincere, which was something he'd never expected from the angel. They also hit him deep. Because, for a long time, he'd done the exact opposite of what Gabriel was telling him to do now. He'd always put others' wishes before his own. Whether it was his brother, his friends, or the village. And here was this angel, this magical creature he'd once thought was just another ravenous god, telling him, in the best way, that he'd been wrong.

Sam fought back his emotion as it constricted his throat and made his eyes burn. He turned his attention towards the stone beneath his feet as he nodded once to show Gabriel he'd heard him. He was going to have a lot to think about. Luckily, he'd given himself plenty of time to do it in.

* * *

A month passed.

In that time, Sam had found himself growing fond of Gabriel. Not as a guest does one's host, or as a servant does one's master, but as one does a friend. Since he'd stopped pushing Gabriel about the 'ceremonial duties' he'd never truly wanted to take part in (and tossed away that stuffy toga), the angel had started spending more of his time at the Nest. They'd joke, they'd laugh, they'd swap stories, and they'd play. Gabriel was extremely good at a game he referred to as 'tag.' The wings, of course, helped him greatly.

Sam had realized that he had been the one being a bit unfair, in the beginning. Whereas he had seen himself being the victim of Gabriel's denials-denials that, deep down, he was actually thankful for-he had been forcing Gabriel into a situation _he_ didn't want to be a part of. Sam'd apologized for that around the second week he'd stayed with the angel. Gabriel merely smiled and shrugged it off. 'No harm, no foul.'

Dean kept his promise. Every week he'd visit them. He still had yet to accept Gabriel as anything other than 'that annoying god dude who's kidnapped my brother.' Sam was growing frustrated with him over that, but Gabriel simply seemed amused by Dean's insults. Like a cat with a mouse.

Dean'd informed him that the villagers had settled down completely. Some were even asking about Sam's well-being. Turned out, Gabriel had not only threatened them with a curse if they took any form of retribution on the brothers, but he'd also blessed the farmlands anyway. When asked about it, Gabriel shrugged and said, "They got what they wanted without needing to sacrifice somebody. Maybe they'll learn from that."

With Sam's self-appointed 'few weeks' up, Gabriel had started making jokes about Sam packing his bags. Which, apparently, meant gathering up whatever items he'd brought with him to carry back to the village. Even if he wasn't using a sack to carry them in. So much time had passed and Sam was still trying to figure out many of the phrases and words the angel used.

Even with the joking, Sam could tell that Gabriel was feeling nervous. Sam would often smile at him because of it. He knew the angel had grown accustomed to his presence. He wasn't a fool. At least, not anymore. Gabriel would miss him. Gabriel didn't want him to leave. Which was why Sam decided to ask a few more questions before he left. Questions that would determine if he was actually going to be leaving at all.

The sun had set when Gabriel returned from his rounds. Sam had learned that Gabriel's job-a self-appointed one-was to check the surrounding area for any riff-raff meaning to do harm. He had yet to tell Sam why he'd chosen their particular village to settle down beside.

Sam sat at the edge of the large bed, sliding the gold diadem in a circle between his fingers as he waited for the angel to come into view. The first place Gabriel went, the first place Gabriel _always_ went, was the red granite table. More specifically: The food on the red granite table. When his eyes found Sam's he startled. He shrugged it off quickly, however. Sam smirked at him.

"Thought you'd be gone already, kiddo."

"Gabriel," Sam started, placing the diadem beside him. "Come sit beside me."

The angel paused, his left hand outstretched towards a pomegranate, as he narrowed his eyes at him. Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"I want to ask you a question. Just come sit beside me."

Gabriel hesitated a moment longer before he finally sighed, dropped his hand, and did as Sam asked. He was slow to sit, though. Moving like an old man as he sunk into the mattress on Sam's right. His wings spread out behind him on the blood red sheets. It was an interesting contrast of color.

"So," Gabriel began awkwardly. "Now that I'm over here, what is it you couldn't ask me _over there_?"

"Why is it that you don't accept sacrifices?" He asked, staring at the side of Gabriel's face.

The angel sighed, moving to get up. Sam clasped Gabriel's shoulder, holding him down. He could have easily pushed Sam's hand off of him, Sam hadn't used much pressure, but Gabriel stayed put. Sam leaned forward, trying to get the angel to look at him.

" _Sam_."

"Why, Gabriel? That's all I want to know."

Gabriel finally looked at him, "I'm not a god, Sam."

"So?" Sam asked.

"I'm not _sacred_. There is no reason for anyone to be throwing their lives at me for the sake of those they love. I wouldn't even think of accepting those kinds of offerings."

"Why not, though? Is it because you don't care? That you don't think their feelings are worthy of your time?"

"No!" Gabriel breathed. "Sam, what I'm trying to say is _I'm_ not the sacred one here, _you_ are. You. _Your_ feelings. What your people asked of you was _wrong,_ Sam. It was wrong of them to throw you at the feet of a creature they didn't even understand against your will. It would be wrong of me to take you-in whatever way-against your will. To violate you would not be a sacred act of a divine being, it would be a sin worthy of damnation. _That's_ why I don't take sacrifices. Because the very idea of them is disgusting and I want no part of it."

Sam stared, genuinely surprised, into the angel's golden eyes. He'd seen signs of that reasoning. In Gabriel's refusal, in his behavior towards Dean when he'd stood up for Sam, in what he'd said afterwards. Yet, he'd never thought the emotion behind such words and thoughts was so intense or deep. It was startling to find that Gabriel actually cared about _him_. Not just rules, or formalities, or moral obligations, or whatever it was angels worried about when it came to human beings. No, Gabriel was actually respecting him as an individual. Which was something very few people had done in his life. Sam's breathing quickened.

"So, it's all about my will?" He questioned.

"Yes," Gabriel stressed.

The angel didn't get anymore words out after that. He did manage an endearing squawk as Sam grabbed him by the front of his tunic and yanked him up towards him, pressing his lips firmly against Gabriel's. The angel's lips were soft, Sam was delighted to discover. Warm. He was new to all of this, and the feeling of Gabriel's nose pressing into his cheek was a little amusing to him, but he was eager to learn. And to keep going.

Gabriel pulled away, brow furrowed in confusion as he stared into Sam's eyes. Even with his hesitation, Gabriel's eyes were dark. He was interested. The sight made Sam's pulse race faster, his dick twitching in response. That was a feeling Sam was used to. It wasn't like he'd never been aroused before. He'd simply never had the opportunity to act on the feeling with the object of his desire.

Sam leaned forward to place his forehead against Gabriel's, nose pressing against the other's, as he grinned.

"If I'm so sacred then why don't you worship me?" He teased softly.

A spark seemed to light in Gabriel's eyes as he sighed, "I can do that."

Gabriel's lips found his own again. Only, this time, they were firmer; more demanding. Sam closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling. He moaned softly as he felt Gabriel's hands grip his waist. They were strong, as warm as the angel's lips, and they felt wonderful. He let his own hands free themselves from Gabriel's tunic, trail down and around his sides, where they eventually linked together on the small of his back.

Sam pulled gently, drawing the angel closer to him, his head tilting even more so he could better kiss the other man. Gabriel's thumbs pressed deeper into his sides. Sam found himself gently being lowered onto the bed. He wouldn't have minded if he hadn't forgotten something.

Sam yelped as he jerked up, accidentally crashing into Gabriel. The angel grunted and pulled away to give the man underneath him a puzzled look. Reaching his left hand under his back, Sam grabbed the gold diadem and threw it angrily across the room. When he looked back up at Gabriel, the angel lost it. Sam scowled as Gabriel placed his head against Sam's shoulder and began to laugh.

"Stop that!" He snapped, pouting. "It wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was," Gabriel squealed, his wings even twitching with his giggling.

Sam huffed angrily. He was aroused and he was embarrassed and Gabriel was doing nothing about either of those problems. Gabriel managed to get his mirth under control, but a grin remained on his face as he leant up to look down at Sam.

"Aw," he cooed in mock pity. "Did I anger the blushing virgin? Don't worry, Sammy. You'll forget that soon enough."

Sam was going to bite back at him with a retort…until he felt Gabriel's lips against his neck. He couldn't help the small groan that vibrated his throat, his head tilting back against the mattress. He reached his arms around Gabriel again, hands tightening in the other's tunic just below his wings, as Gabriel began to suck playfully along his pulse point.

Sam wanted to kiss him again. He thought about hauling the angel back up to him by his wings. But, Gabriel was working his way down Sam's neck to his collarbone and he wasn't too opposed to _that_ idea, either.

He was starting to pant, his dick swelling more at the combination of Gabriel's teeth scraping against his skin and the angel's hand sliding down his side. His hips jerked of their own accord as Gabriel's palm touched his naked thigh. He whined, hands finally leaving Gabriel's back to take hold of the angel's face. Sam pulled him towards him, pressing their lips together again.

This kiss was more heat and passion than the others. Lips sliding against each other wetly. Gabriel's teeth nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. He was surprised to feel the other's tongue press against his own. Pleasantly surprised. It was a teasing lick, at first. One that Sam willingly played along with. He was inexperienced, he knew, but Gabriel didn't seem to mind. He didn't give any signs that he was displeased with Sam's kissing. So, Sam let himself ignore that little voice wondering if he was doing it right or not. He let his tongue lick at the angel's, gently, until Gabriel pressed his more firmly against Sam's.

Sam let Gabriel slide his tongue against his and into his mouth. It felt strange, tasting Gabriel and the sweetness of fruit that was on his tongue, but it was a nice sort of a strange. One that he was quickly discovering he liked. He liked it a lot. He moaned into Gabriel's mouth, hands sliding from the angel's face to the back of his head and neck. Fingers trailed through honey-colored hair as Sam pulled gently at it.

Gabriel groaned at that, his hand that was on Sam's thigh squeezing. Sam's hips jerked again, his dick now aching with need. He opened his eyes slowly as Gabriel pulled away from him. Just far enough for them to catch their breath and so that he could look into Sam's eyes. The angel looked just as heated as Sam felt and the sight made Sam lean up for another kiss.

But Gabriel tilted his face to instead place a chaste kiss against the corner of Sam's lips. Sam was confused, at first. He wondered if the angel was hesitating. Until he felt Gabriel's palm slide along the inside of his thigh to grip his balls.

Sam gasped, his back arching slightly off the bed. His hold on Gabriel's hair tightened without thought, producing another pleased groan from the angel. Gabriel's wings snapped out, rising towards the ceiling. Sam only gave half of his attention to the display. The rest of his focus was on the pleasurable feeling of Gabriel massaging his sack.

Sam shuddered, letting his legs fall apart as he panted.

"Gabriel," he breathed, gripping the angel's shoulder tightly.

Gabriel hummed curiously, not bothering to speak. Instead, he occupied himself with nudging Sam's head back with his nose. Forcing Sam to bare his throat so that he could cover it with open-mouthed kisses. Sam forgot what he'd been meaning to say, distracted as he felt Gabriel's hand move to stroke his hard member.

Sam shuddered again, his whole body responding to the pleasurable shocks that spread throughout it at the contact. Gabriel started to milk him. Slowly, at first. Probably to make sure Sam was used to the feeling. When Sam began to thrust slowly into his fist, Gabriel picked up speed.

Sam was losing himself in the moment. His hands grasping and clawing at Gabriel's back and wings. Whenever he'd scratch or yank particular hard at the feathered appendages, Gabriel would growl and bite him. Never hard enough to break skin, of course, but hard enough to leave a mark. Sam found he liked that feeling, too.

He wanted to touch Gabriel. Let his hands roam all over the angel's naked body. He wanted Gabriel to do the same to him. Their clothes were annoying him. But Gabriel seemed to have his mind set on only marking Sam's neck, shoulders, and lips, as the angel continued to drive him closer to release.

"Gabriel," Sam whined, trying to let his aggravation show through his pleasure.

"Baby steps, Sam," Gabriel said, his breath hot against Sam's ear.

Sam'd already been trying to hold back his orgasm, struggling and shivering with every little twist Gabriel made on the head of his dick. So, when he felt Gabriel's breath against the shell of his ear and his neck, he thrust too strongly into the angel's fist. Sam cried out, arching into Gabriel and holding onto him like his life depended on it, as he came, his semen spilling onto his tunic and Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel continued to milk him as he twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Gabriel's name fell from his lips again as he pressed his cheek against the angel's. Sam drifted a moment as his breathing and heart calmed. He heard Gabriel snap his fingers and felt the stickiness of semen disappear from his flesh. He huffed breathlessly in amusement. Leave it to Gabriel to magic away the evidence of their act instead of simply cleaning it off like a human.

Gabriel was still hovering over him, nuzzling his jawbone. Sam fluttered his eyes open and glanced down towards the angel's groin. He'd felt the hardness of Gabriel's arousal when he'd bucked up into him. He began to reach for it, wanting to relieve Gabriel, but he quickly found his wrist snatched and pressed firmly into the mattress. Before he could complain, Gabriel spoke.

"You wanted me to worship _you_ , Sam." The angel explained as he leant up to smirk at him.

Sam frowned, "Yeah, but-"

"No, buts. For now. There'll be plenty of butts later. If you want them to be, of course."

Sam couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks. Gabriel laughed merrily. The angel then smiled an oddly serene, fond smile as he raked his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Get some sleep, Sam," Gabriel said softly.

"'m not tired," he pouted.

"Your hormones are telling me you're a liar."

"I don't want you to leave." He finally admitted, searching the angel's eyes. "I don't want to leave."

Gabriel's smile faded. He didn't seem ill, however. Merely thoughtful. He shocked Sam as he moved forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"Sleep, Sam," Gabriel whispered against his skin. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to. You have my word on that."


End file.
